<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Safety by Queen_of_Moons67</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23020588">Safety</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Queen_of_Moons67/pseuds/Queen_of_Moons67'>Queen_of_Moons67</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Tumblr Prompt / Ask Box Fill [7]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Batman - All Media Types</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Angst, Bruce Wayne is a Good Parent, Dick Grayson is Nightwing, Dick Grayson-centric, Don't copy to another site, Gen, Head Injury, Hurt Dick Grayson, Hurt/Comfort, Injury, Major Character Injury, Prompt Fill, Tumblr Ask Box Fic, Tumblr Prompt, despite the fact he's unconscious most of the time</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-03-05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-03-05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 11:28:43</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>677</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23020588</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Queen_of_Moons67/pseuds/Queen_of_Moons67</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt: could you do Nightwing with the commish getting him to safety and delivering him to Batman?: Being Carried; Bridal, Fireman’s, Two-Person, Doesn’t Matter- Being Carried. with bonus Batman Frantically Feeling For (nightwing’s) Breath Or Pulse? thank you!</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Dick Grayson &amp; Bruce Wayne, Jim Gordon &amp; Dick Grayson</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Tumblr Prompt / Ask Box Fill [7]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1643869</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>253</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Safety</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Nightwing’s head lolled in the crook of Jim’s shoulder, heavy and warm and wet with blood, as Jim moved as fast as he dared towards the building exit. The vigilante was cradled in Jim’s arms, but the kid was no Robin anymore, and nothing struck that home more than the way his weight made Jim’s back ache.</p>
<p>“We’re both too old, Nightwing,” Jim groaned, but got nothing in response. Glancing down revealed only the whites of the domino mask, but he would bet the vigilante had passed out. Whether that was caused by relative blood loss, the concussion, or just plain pain from the blow to the head, Jim wasn’t sure. He was sure it didn’t matter, though.</p>
<p>Hefting Nightwing higher and adjusting his grip, Jim broke into as fast a walk as he physically could.</p>
<hr/>
<p>Batman crouched on the roof of a building opposite the police cars. The cleanup of the bust looked like it was going cleanly, with only a few injuries here and there, but Gordon and Nightwing still hadn’t come out. They had been the ones to chase after the two gang leaders, so he had allotted them more time than everyone else to make it out safely. The time they were taking had just ticked from ‘ok’ to ‘worrisome,’ though.</p>
<p>Reaching up, Batman pressed his comm on. “Batman to Nightwing, come in, Nightwing.”</p>
<p>Silence. He shifted his feet a bit, making sure he could still move easily. Dick would laugh and call him antsy, but Dick still wasn’t with him, which meant he didn’t get an opinion.</p>
<p>“Batman to Nightwing, if you don’t answer, I’m going back in.”</p>
<p>Silence. And then, as he refocused on the building entrance and readied his grappling gun, someone stumbled out, bent over and carrying something cradled in his arms. Something black and blue.</p>
<hr/>
<p>“Batman!” Jim called, voice cracking. “Batman!”</p>
<p>“Gordon?” Bullock looked at Nightwing and cursed, then turned around, bellowing, “Oi, get some medics over here! And where’s that Bat?!”</p>
<p>Something whirred, and then there there he was, dropping his grappling gun to the ground with a clatter as he ran to Jim.</p>
<p>“Nightwing?” Batman asked. His voice was even, breathing calm, but his hands trembled once before steadying as they reached for his partner’s face. He palmed the bloody hair, leaving streaks on his own gloves, and examined the bandages Jim had hastily wrapped around the wound. With his other hand, he checked Nightwing’s pulse.</p>
<p>“He’s still breathing, Batman,” Jim reassured. It was the one thing that had kept him relatively calm on the way out. But— </p>
<p>“His pulse is high.” Batman glared up at him, still bent over Nightwing. “And this head wound—”</p>
<p>“He took a bad hit,” Jim agreed. “And needs a doctor.” He hesitated, not sure how Batman would take a push for a proper hospital. But it didn’t matter, because in the next second, the vigilante put his arms under Nightwing and easily—<em>gently</em>—transferred his partner from Jim’s arms into his own.</p>
<p>“Batman—”</p>
<p>“He has a doctor, Jim,” Batman said, leaning back and guiding Nightwing’s head to rest on his shoulder. “A good one.” And he was already walking away, the passenger door of the Batmobile swinging open, when he called back, “I’ll contact you later.”</p>
<p>And Jim shook his head, but turned away. He could do nothing but bury himself in work, and hope that when he emerged, it would be to the news that Nightwing would live.</p>
<hr/>
<p>Bruce sat in a chair, elbows braced on his knees and hands clasped. Dick lay in a bed in front of him. Leslie promised he should wake up soon; he had needed emergency surgery to relieve the pressure in his brain, but it hadn’t been bad enough to cause permanent damage. It would take awhile before he could put the suit on, though, which Dick wouldn’t be happy about. But he would live.</p>
<p>He would live.</p>
<p>And even as Bruce watched, Dick’s eyelids fluttered, his head turning slowly to look back at Bruce.</p>
<p>“Hey, Dick,” Bruce smiled. “You’re gonna be ok.”</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I hope you all enjoyed! And if you want to give me another hurt/comfort prompt to fill, just head to my tumblr here: https://queenofmoons67.tumblr.com/post/190568203607/good-types-of-tropes-for-hc</p>
<p>All I need is at least one prompt selection and two characters!</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>